


Antes dessa noite acabar, dance comigo a nossa canção

by stallis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Carnaval, Drinking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, carnaval de rua
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis
Summary: Em uma noite de folia, Jaehyun se encontra com Taeyong. Juntos, eles conversam, dançam, bebem e transam.O que acontece no carnaval, fica no carnaval.Será mesmo?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	Antes dessa noite acabar, dance comigo a nossa canção

Jaehyun estava conversando com seus amigos indistintamente, rindo por qualquer bobeira, visto que o álcool em seu sangue já havia subido para o cérebro. Já estavam ali há um bom tempo, desde que resolveram se afastar um pouco da muvuca do centro e ir para um bar - onde, bem, ainda assim havia muita gente, mas muito menos que naquele formigueiro que se formou em volta da bateria e do carro de som. Após algumas garrafas, as quais eles gastaram mais de 30 minutos para conseguirem comprar, decidiram ficar perto do bar apenas jogando conversa fora. Já não tinham mais noção de tempo, não sabiam se eram nove da noite ou duas da manhã, mas, sinceramente, não se importavam.

Em um momento, Jaehyun se sentiu observado e pôde notar pelo canto do olho uma figura masculina na calçada do outro lado do bar, olhando diretamente para ele. Já sabia do que se tratava - ou melhor, de quem se tratava - e não resistiu a um sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada aos seus amigos, dizendo que ia ao banheiro e fez seu caminho para longe deles, não deixando de trocar um olhar com o rapaz que o encarava antes disso. Virou uma esquina, parando em um beco por trás de uns prédios e esperou encostado na parede. Não demorou muito até o rapaz de corpo esguio surgir por trás daquela parede com toda a sua confiança e seus brincos e alargadores, aqueles acessórios e brilho por todo o seu corpo que o deixavam ainda mais sexy. Jaehyun sentiu uma secura em sua boca e não pôde evitar lamber os seus lábios assim que o homem aproximou-se.

"Você poderia tentar ser mais discreto." Comentou, surpreendendo-se quando seus lábios foram atacados pelos do rapaz, sem nem um aviso.

"Desculpa, mas você está muito gostoso para eu simplesmente não continuar te olhando." Sorriu contra a boca do outro, o beijando mais uma vez.

"Como me encontrou aqui, Taeyong?" Afastou-se, segurando na cintura fina de Taeyong enquanto este tinha os braços sobre seus ombros.

"Eu imaginei que estivesse neste bloco, mas não esperava te encontrar, na verdade."

"Estou feliz que o fez." Sorria ladino, descendo as mãos pelo quadril de Taeyong, o apertando e o puxando para mais perto enquanto tornava a beijá-lo. Permitiu que a língua do outro deslizasse para dentro de sua boca e explorasse cada parte de seu interior com um único beijo. Se deixou levar pela sensação de ter o outro contra si, tão próximo e tão quente, a respiração descompassada. Gemeu, sentindo sua cabeça leve e uma súbita energia discorrer pelo seu corpo. Sentiu-se flutuando quando Taeyong resolveu separar de sua boca e caminhar seus lábios de seu queixo, indo lentamente até seu pescoço. Usava a língua para saborear de sua pele, mordendo levemente, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas que provavelmente ficariam ali por, pelo menos, algumas horas. "Também senti sua falta, Tae." Disse, ofegante.

Taeyong mordeu o seu lábio inferior, inclinando para dar vários selinhos em Jaehyun. "Quer ir comer alguma coisa?" Jaehyun assentiu. "Vem comigo." Eles conectaram seus dedos, a partir do momento que Taeyong caminhava de volta para o mutirão, conduzindo-os. Demorou um tempo até conseguirem sair de toda aquela bagunça, Taeyong sempre olhando de volta para Jaehyun; se perguntava se era para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava ali, apesar de suas mãos estarem unidas. Ele sorria toda vez.

"E para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou, finalmente conseguindo andar lado a lado do rapaz mais velho.

"Tem um trailer aqui perto. O lanche deles é simplesmente divino." Disse, virando-se para o outro, dando pulos de empolgação. Devia estar tão bêbado quanto o próprio Jaehyun. "Fica tranquilo que eles têm opção vegetariana."

Andaram até o final da rua, onde viraram a esquina e se depararam com uma pequena movimentação e o cheiro de carne torrando na chapa vindo de um trailer vermelho com algumas luzes de led, usadas para chamar a atenção.

"Tem bem gente, né." Jaehyun ficara apreensivo. Agora que parou para pensar em comida, percebeu o quão faminto estava e não sabia se aguentaria esperar muito.  
"Eles fazem rapidinho." Taeyong sorriu, o puxando levemente, Jaehyun notando que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. "Dois vegetarianos, por favor." Ele pediu ao rapaz em cima do trailer que parecia já conhecer Taeyong, dado o seu sorriso ao vê-lo.

"Taeyong! Há quanto tempo, cara." O rapaz disse, anotando os pedidos.

"Pois é, já tem um tempo."

"Já vou pedir para fazerem seu pedido." Taeyong agradeceu, antes de se virar para Jaehyun e o chamar para esperarem na lateral do trailer.

"Você também pediu vegetariano." Jaehyun disse, mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação, confuso.

"Sim...?" Taeyong olhou para ele, sem entender a reação.

"Achei que seu favorito fosse x-salada?"

"Bom, eu pensei que talvez você fosse me beijar de novo, então não queria te dar o desprazer de sentir o gosto de carne da minha boca." Ele disse, rindo, dando aquele olhar para Jaehyun.

Jaehyun notou que o outro estava brincando com ele, mas não podia negar de que era extremamente excitante o fato de Taeyong esperar mais desta noite e era sexy para um caralho a forma como ficou o encarando depois de falar isso. "Eu poderia te beijar agora mesmo só por isso."

"E por que não beija?" Aquele sorriso ladino não saía do rosto de Taeyong e Jaehyun não foi capaz de resistir - e nem queria. Pegou o rosto do outro, que se apoiava com o cotovelo em seu ombro, e o beijou com vontade. Sem perder tempo, já meteu sua língua na boca alheia, roçando com a do outro. "Olha, essa música é ótima." Taeyong partiu do beijo e começou a dançar ao som de Praieiro, que ainda era possível ouvir de fundo, vinda do bloco metros dali. Jaehyun entrou na animação do outro e cantava com ele, ambos rindo, felizes até demais. Quando a música terminou, na mesma hora, o rapaz do trailer chamou-os com os lanches prontos. Jaehyun esperou Taeyong ir pegá-los para irem até uma estrutura de concreto, perfeita para sentarem, ao invés das mesas na calçada. Taeyong entregou o lanche para ele e Jaehyun se lembrou de uma dúvida que estalou em sua mente.

"Você conhece ele?" Perguntou, referindo-se ao rapaz que os atendeu.

"Sim, eu trabalhava aqui." Disse, depois de dar uma boa mordida em seu lanche.

"Uau, você está com fome." Riu.

"Morrendo." Disse entre mastigadas.

"Enfim," Agora era ele quem terminava de mastigar sua comida. Também estava com uma fome do cão. "quando que trabalhou aqui?"

"Não foi por muito tempo. Nem faz muito tempo também." Pausou por alguns segundos, comendo mais um pedaço do hambúrguer. "Eu estava morando com um amigo meu desde que... desde aquilo com os meus pais, e precisava de dinheiro."

"Seus pais realmente pararam de falar com você?"

"Sim. E disseram que, como eu já sou um adulto e sei das decisões que eu tomo, deveria me virar sozinho. Então trabalhava com eles de noite e em um restaurante de dia." Jaehyun murmurou alguma coisa para mostrar que estava ouvindo. Ele parou para pensar na situação de Taeyong. Se sentia mal pelo mais velho e não podia deixar de imaginar se fosse com ele. Seus pais o ajudavam muito a se manter ainda, visto que não teria como conciliar seus estudos com algum emprego, pelo menos não no momento. Imaginou se, caso se assumisse bissexual, eles não fossem fazer o mesmo. Taeyong ainda morava com os pais e, quando eles descobriram que ele era gay - graças a um 'amigo' que mostrou uma foto dele com um garoto -, o expulsaram de casa sem mais nem menos.

"E a faculdade?" Jaehyun perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

"Tive que trancar." Nessa hora Jaehyun sentiu um peso desconhecido no peito. Ele sabia o quanto Taeyong adorava seu curso, como ele dizia que era livre no campus da universidade, fazendo o que queria, sendo quem queria. E ele teve que abrir disso tudo para conseguir ter pelo menos o que comer e onde morar durante os dias.

"Sinto muito." Jaehyun queria poder fazer mais pelo outro, mas, no momento, conseguia apenas segurar em sua mão e dar-lhe um olhar reassegurador.

"Não sinta." Taeyong tinha disso. Ele tentava se mostrar forte, mesmo quando o mundo estava caindo nas suas costas. Mas Jaehyun conseguia ver o olhar triste por trás do sorriso do outro. Ele estava sofrendo com isso e, neste momento, Jaehyun queria muito poder fazer algo por ele.

"E onde está morando agora?" Jaehyun tentou continuar o assunto.

"Com uma tia. Ela não concorda com o que meus pais fizeram e me aceita como sou. Ela é incrível." Taeyong sorria ao lembrar da mulher, fazendo com que o outro sorrisse também. "Pode-se dizer que estou estável agora."

"Que bom. Logo poderá voltar para a faculdade, então." Tentou animar o mais velho, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante quando viu o olhar triste do outro voltar.

"Acho que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo." Riu sem humor. "Mas enfim, vida que segue, né?" Respirou fundo, e sorriu para o outro, tentando melhorar o clima que ficou tenso em volta deles.

"Sim." Jaehyun sorriu de volta, mostrando suas covinhas ao outro.

Taeyong apertou a bochecha do outro. "Vou indo pagando." Disse, vendo que o outro ainda não tinha terminado o lanche.

"Ah, sim. Quanto que é?" Perguntou, já alcançando seu bolso para pegar o dinheiro.

"Não. Jaehyun, relaxa." Taeyong segurou a mão dele, o impedindo de pegar seu dinheiro.

"Mas- Não precisa, Tae."

"Shiu. Eu que te chamei para virmos aqui. Agora termina seu lanche." Disse, já saindo de perto, não dando tempo para Jaehyun contestar. Este, fez o que o outro mandou e terminou o seu lanche a tempo. "Vamos voltar?"

"Claro." Jaehyun se levantou, jogando o plástico do lanche no lixo e limpando suas mãos na calça.

"Ah, eu adoro essa música." Taeyong comentou, rebolando ao ritmo da música conforme chegavam cada vez mais perto do bloco. Ele se virou para Jaehyun, o chamando com as mãos e colando seu corpo com o dele assim que entraram no meio da folia. E eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo; dançando juntos, vez ou outra dando uns pegas e bebendo das cervejas que Jaehyun havia comprado para eles. Estavam ficando cada vez mais loucos, não só pela quantidade de álcool que a cada segundo descia mais pela garganta, mas também pela energia em volta, toda a adrenalina e folia era contagiante. Eles já estavam suados e não paravam de pular e gritar, a euforia correndo por seus corpos. Foi só quando Taeyong praticamente pulou em cima de Jaehyun, este tendo que se esforçar ao máximo para não cair em cima das pessoas, que ele percebeu que era melhor saírem dali um pouco.

"Tae, quer ir no meu apartamento?" Disse alto no ouvido no outro, isso não sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo ouvir, visto que gritou um 'quê' em sua direção. Então Jaehyun repetiu, falando mais alto. Taeyong sorriu grande para ele e acenou com a cabeça, não segurando a risada alta que coçava sua garganta.

"Você quer transar, né safado?" Ele continuou rindo, se jogando em cima de Jaehyun e brincando com um dedo com a ponta de seu nariz, ambos se afastando da folia de novo.  
"Taeyong, cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus."

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Jaehyun, este trancando a porta assim que ambos já estavam dentro, Taeyong parecia ter se acalmado um pouco. Bom, depois de ficar falando altas putarias no ouvido de Jaehyun e beijando seu pescoço o tempo inteiro dentro do uber no caminho, já não era sem tempo.

"Eu preciso de bebida." Jaehyun comentou, indo em direção à sua cozinha. "Quer uma? Acho que tenho duas garrafas aqui." Perguntou para Taeyong, já abrindo sua geladeira.

"Não precisa. Eu bebo da sua." Disse, apoiando seus cotovelos no balcão, olhando para a sua mão e brincando com os seus dedos. Jaehyun apenas murmurou algo, abaixando-se para pegar o abridor de garrafas em uma gaveta. Ele apoiou a bebida no mesmo balcão que Taeyong estava, do outro lado e de frente para ele. "Jaehyun?"

"Sim?"

"Você gosta de mim?" Jaehyun parou. Ele levantou o olhar para prestar atenção no mais velho, percebendo que ele ainda olhava para seus dedos e mordia-os. Não sabia em que sentido Taeyong havia perguntado aquilo, então decidiu levar na esportiva.

"É claro que sim! Eu não te traria para o meu apê se não gostasse." Jaehyun riu, fazendo Taeyong rir fraco e olhar brevemente para ele. Ele pôde notar como sua feição havia ficado triste, apesar de tentar não transparecer. Jaehyun queria poder perguntar para ele o que houve; queria que se abrisse com ele; ele queria poder trazer o rapaz em seus braços e o acariciar até que fosse embora o que quer que estivesse o incomodando. Mas ele não podia. "Toma." Jaehyun entregou a garrafa a Taeyong, assim que tirou a tampa com o abridor.

"Eu vou dar o primeiro gole? Vou roubar seu namorado, hein?" Taeyong brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão que fez crescer sobre si mesmo. Deu um longo gole, seu olhar fixo com o de Jaehyun. Este, deu a volta e se pôs ao lado de Taeyong, uma mão em suas costas. Ele sempre fazia questão do contato físico e o outro parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, já que se aproximou alguns milímetros dele, sentindo o seu calor. Aquilo deixara Jaehyun um pouco nervoso.

"Por que ficou tão pra baixo de repente?" Perguntou, sua voz mais suave do que esperava. O que foi bom, aparentemente, pois Taeyong se aproximou mais, encostando sua testa no peito de Jaehyun. Ele ficou ainda mais nervoso e se perguntava se o mais velho conseguia ouvir o ritmo de seus batimentos aumentar. Respirou fundo, movendo sua mão das costas para a cintura de Taeyong.

"Só estou um pouco cansado."

"Se quiser, eu te empresto uma roupa para você tomar um banho e dormir no meu quarto."

"Não." Taeyong disse, curto, enroscando-se mais com o corpo do mais novo. Jaehyun riu anasalado.

"Não?" Pegou no queixo do outro gentilmente, levantando sua cabeça.

"Não estou com sono." Taeyong disse baixo, tão baixo que Jaehyun quase não o ouviu. Ele parecia hipnotizado, passando os olhos por todo o rosto de Jaehyun, como se estivesse analisando-o, parando em sua boca. O mais novo colou sua testa com a do outro, roçando seus narizes antes de inclinar levemente sua cabeça. Foi Taeyong quem tomou a iniciativa de cortar a distância ao levar seus lábios até os de Jaehyun. Eles já haviam ficado muitas vezes, é fato. Já se conheciam há muito tempo, já fizeram isso várias vezes. Mas nunca assim. Já haviam ficado com várias pessoas e nunca fora assim. Pelo menos para Jaehyun, depois deste momento ele não conseguia se ver mais colocando seus lábios em outros que não fossem os de Taeyong. Alguma coisa mudou ali. Talvez fosse por causa da bebida; ou, sei lá, a expectativa nos mínimos segundos antes do beijo. Mas tinha algo diferente desta vez. Parecia mais próximo, parecia mais íntimo. Parecia certo. Não era um beijo por beijar. Não era apenas a vontade de fazê-lo no momento, mas era a atração de um pelo outro que estava dando as caras e finalmente obrigando-os a deixar de ignorá-la. Porque Jaehyun já o observa a tempo demais e Taeyong desviava sua atenção demais.

Jaehyun soltou a garrafa que ainda segurava para agora ter suas duas mãos sobre os quadris de Taeyong, o segurando forte, como se não quisesse que ele escapasse. Porque, se dependesse dele, não o soltava mais. Ele apertava seus dedos no mais velho, querendo que ele sentisse a sua vontade, o seu desejo, como não queria que ele se afastasse. Mas, como uma hora isso tinha que acontecer, Taeyong separou do beijo, recuperando o ar.

"Mas eu acho que aceito ir para o seu quarto." Riu contra a boca alheia, dando-lhe um último selinho antes de se afastar. Jaehyun pegou em sua mão, conduzindo-os para o cômodo. Ele parou Taeyong no pé da cama, jogando-o no colchão, enquanto tirava sua própria camisa, exaltado, e subia em cima do outro. Se abaixou, atacando os lábios alheios, antes de descer para o seu pescoço, onde lambia e mordia a pele; queria marcá-lo, queria que Taeyong percebesse que já o tinha, e que o faria seu. Ele era apressado, não queria perder tempo, a excitação já corria por todo o seu corpo só por estar finalmente tendo Taeyong inteiramente por debaixo de sua língua. Queria ouvi-lo gemer, queria ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome e o confirmar que era de Jaehyun. Que pertenciam um ao outro. Ele tirou a camisa de Taeyong rapidamente e beijou toda extensão dos ombros dele antes de descer para o seu peitoral, deixando vários chupões pelo caminho. Mordiscava cada um de seus mamilos e os beijava, lambia, chupava. Descendo a barriga, fez questão de deixá-lo completamente úmido com sua baba. Sua língua brincava com o umbigo de Taeyong, que gemeu em surpresa, fazendo Jaehyun sorrir perverso. Ele continuou beijando e chupando sua pele, até que, em um momento, ele tirou sua língua do umbigo de Taeyong, subindo todo o seu tronco e pescoço, até chegar em seu queixo e tomando sua boca. O beijo era quente, molhado, selvagem, ambos fervorosos no ato, puxando um ao outro para mais perto.

"Você me dá tanto tesão, Taeyong." Pele com pele e sussurrando contra a boca do outro, Jaehyun roçava sua recém-formada ereção na de Taeyong, ouvindo-o gemer com a fricção. Ele conseguia sentir a temperatura se elevando, conforme o desejo aumentava. Ele queria ouvir o outro lamuriar-se e vê-lo se acabar em suspiros e gemidos; queria sentir o corpo suado contra o seu; queria levá-lo à loucura, até que fosse demais para ele se segurar. Ele queria mais, ele precisava de mais. Então, sua próxima ação foi descer a mão até a calça do mais velho, desabotoando-a e abaixando-a desesperadamente. Depois fez o mesmo consigo, eles, agora, sendo separados por apenas duas camadas de roupa. Ele movimentou seu quadril mais uma vez, rebolando em cima da ereção de Taeyong. Seu pênis latejava e sua cueca já estava molhada com pré-gozo, silenciosamente pedindo por mais.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong falou em um suspiro, inclinando sua cabeça para beijá-lo com vontade. Aquilo foi o chamado para Jaehyun, que imediatamente descolou seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido de desaprovação do outro. Jaehyun logo o calou em um movimento repentino de tirar a cueca dele, tomando o pênis duro em sua mão, lentamente o masturbando. Deu um último beijo em seu pescoço antes de descer até sua virilha, deixando vários beijos lentos ali, provocando-o. Colou sua boca na parte interna da coxa de Taeyong, sorrindo contra o membro carnudo, percebendo que encontrou uma de suas áreas sensíveis, quando o jovem estremeceu com a ação. Continuou com seus lábios ali por um tempo, se divertindo em como Taeyong rangia desesperado, suas unhas cravando nas costas de Jaehyun. Sua boca fez o caminho da coxa à sua bunda, o outro gemendo em satisfação, a sensação da boca do outro em sua pele sendo prazerosa demais para segurar os sons que teimavam em sair de sua garganta. E isso instigava Jaehyun ainda mais, conforme provocava-o, passando sua boca por toda a região de sua coxa, bunda e virilha, vez ou outra sua língua encostando inocentemente em seu pênis e seus testículos. "Jaehyun... por favor..." Taeyong já estava impaciente, não aguentava mais essas provocações, queria logo seu pau fundo na garganta de Jaehyun.

"Hm? O que você disse?" Perguntou, enquanto deixava sua boca bem próxima do pau de Taeyong, a respiração quente entrando em contato com a sua intimidade quase o fazendo enlouquecer.

"Por favor..." Gemeu, se remexendo na cama tentando alcançar a boca de Jaehyun, mas este se afastava a cada tentativa.

"Por favor o quê?" A voz ríspida do mais novo fez Taeyong estremecer. Ele que sempre é tão doce com ele, tão calmo; esta mudança repentina o excitava. Ser controlado desta forma, ele não podia negar, o excitava. Como Taeyong ficava apenas gemendo, se remexendo na cama e não o respondendo, Jaehyun se afastou bruscamente, apertando uma coxa do mais velho e segurando ele para que ficasse parado. "Por favor o quê?" Ele repetiu e a voz, mais sombria, ecoava diretamente na cabeça de seu pau. Taeyong parou na hora e o encarou, perplexo, com seus olhos arregalados. Sentiu seu corpo dando espasmos, a luxúria fazendo sua mente ficar em branco.

Era tão sexy. Jaehyun era tão sexy. Ele só conseguia choramingar algumas palavras sem sentido. Até que Jaehyun tomou seu pênis em uma mão, apertando-o levemente e colocando o dedão na ponta de seu membro, também apertando, o que fez Taeyong chorar de tamanho tesão.

"E-eu... q-quero sua boca..." Taeyong tentava se mexer novamente, buscando mais contato, porém a mão em seu quadril o mantinha em posição. Ele não tinha noção do quanto Jaehyun era forte; até agora. E isso era excitante para um caralho.

"Hm? Minha boca onde? Fala para mim, Taeyong." A provocação em sua voz só conseguia o instigar ainda mais. Taeyong soltou o ar, suspirando, tentando acalmar seu coração e respiração, que estavam descompassados.

"Sua boca... no meu pau. Por favor, Jaehyun. Por favor..." Jaehyun riu anasalado, conforme soltava o membro de Taeyong, o deixando livre para bater contra seu abdômen, mas sem soltar seu quadril. Ele abaixou-se novamente, ficando de frente para o pau duro do outro, tomando-o em sua boca sem rodeios. Taeyong quase deu um pulo, não conseguindo conter a satisfação que era ter aquela boca quente e macia, a língua áspera em seu membro sensível. Se não fosse aqueles dedos o segurando forte, o que provavelmente deixaria marcas em sua pele branca.

"Shh, fica paradinho, amor." Taeyong obedeceu. E, porra, quem falou para Jaehyun o chamar assim? Era tão tentador, ele mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Jaehyun e aquela sua boca maldita. E quando ele começou a fazer movimentos de cima para baixo rapidamente, o masturbando com a boca, Taeyong achou que fosse perder o controle. Ele quase não aguentou.

"Ahn, Jaehyun..." Ele havia apoiado ambas as suas mãos nos ombros do mais novo, apertando seus dedos ali até ficarem brancos. Ele tentava se remexer o tempo todo, tentava levantar seu quadril para buscar o máximo de conato possível. Quando Jaehyun resolveu fazer movimentos circulares com a língua em sua glande, foi o auge. Taeyong soltou um palavrão, remexendo-se freneticamente, tanto que Jaehyun não fora capaz de segurá-lo, seu corpo começando a tremer. "Jaehyun..." Ele tentou avisar, mas tamanha era a excitação que sentia, que ele não conseguia formar uma frase que fosse. Atingiu seu ápice quando Jaehyun chupou sua cabeça, o gozo preenchendo a boca do mais novo. Taeyong respirou aliviado, sentindo Jaehyun se afastar e ir para o banheiro. Quando ele voltou, estava com um pote e uma camisinha na mão. Taeyong sorriu. Jaehyun o acompanhou.

"Você foi muito bem, amor." Disse, enquanto se abaixava e dava um beijo em sua testa.

"Me prepara." Taeyong disse, seus olhos tão selvagens que Jaehyun pensou que ele fosse o atacar a qualquer momento. Mas a verdade era que Taeyong estava ali, deitado naquela cama, seus braços ao lado de sua cabeça, parado, apenas esperando para que Jaehyun fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Ele havia se entregado ao outro. E Jaehyun, claro, o pegaria em seus braços.

O mais novo sorriu, abaixando-se para selar seus lábios com os do outro. Consentindo com seu pedido, ele esticou o braço para pegar o pote de lubrificante, colocando-o em cima da cama. "Vira." Pediu, o outro logo se virando, suas nádegas completamente expostas para o mais novo. Jaehyun pegou dois travesseiros, os posicionando embaixo de seus quadris para que ficassem elevados e em uma boa posição.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hm?"

"Você sabe fazer isso?" Jaehyun riu, deixando sua cabeça cair nas costas de Taeyong, roçando seu cabelo naquela pele.

"Sim, meu amor. Eu já transei com outros caras." Jaehyun começou a beijá-lo, ele se arrepiando com o contato.

"Me chama assim de novo." Pediu em uma exalada, fechando os olhos conforme relaxava com a proximidade do outro.

"Meu amor." Ele disse, subindo os beijos pelas costas do outro. "Meu amor..." Repetia, enquanto tinha sua boca nos ombros de Taeyong, em sua nuca, maxilar, têmpora. Encostou os lábios em sua orelha, sussurrando em seu ouvido, antes de lamber a cartilagem e chupar seu lóbulo, puxando-o com os dentes. Taeyong suspirou. Como Jaehyun sabia exatamente o que fazer para acabar com ele? Se sentiu exposto, como se seu corpo estivesse ali para Jaehyun lê-lo e explorá-lo por inteiro. Taeyong descobriu que Jaehyun era um ótimo explorador. E ele adorava isso.

Jaehyun beijava a bochecha de Taeyong, lentamente caminhando para sua boca, o distraindo quando sua mão, já lubrificada, descia para sua bunda. Ele deslizou um de seus dedos, parando na entrada de seu ânus, ouvindo Taeyong suspirar em expectativa. Começou a empurrar o dedo lentamente, não querendo o machucar. Pretendia ir devagar com o outro, não queria estragar nada. Eles estavam tendo um momento perfeito, e, na cabeça de Jaehyun, um movimento errado e esta seria a primeira e última vez. Taeyong era difícil de lidar. Em um momento eles estão ficando, compartilhando da companhia um do outro; no outro, Taeyong não o mandaria uma mensagem sequer, nem mesmo responderia um meme que ele tivesse mandado. Mas Jaehyun não conseguia evitar se entregar para o outro desta forma sempre que se viam. Talvez ele gostasse de se torturar. Ou talvez ele gostasse muito de Taeyong.

Ouvindo o outro gemer baixo e percebendo que já estava relaxado o suficiente, Jaehyun começou a movimentar seu dedo em seu interior. Ele continuou com isso até perceber quando o outro já não tinha mais tantas reações. Então adicionou outro dedo; desta vez, sem ir devagar. Ele fazia alguns movimentos até um tanto bruscos e notou que o outro tentava abafar vários gemidos em seu colchão, apertando os dedos ao lado de sua cabeça no lençol. Com sua outra mão, Jaehyun apertava forte a bunda de Taeyong, vez ou outra dando alguns tapas leves, não resistindo.

"Mais forte, Jaehyun, por favor." Taeyong disse pedinte, sua voz tão indecente que Jaehyun quase perdia o controle e o fodia ali, assim mesmo. Ao invés disso, ele grunhiu, abaixando-se para ficar mais perto do outro.

"O que você disse?" Ele era provocante, aquilo instigando Taeyong ainda mais. O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando bem no que ia falar. Mas, quando Jaehyun adicionou um terceiro dedo, os enfiando mais fundo, ele só conseguiu gemer. De repente, as palavras sumiram de sua mente.

"Por favor..."

"Me fala o que você quer, Tae." Ele disse, colocando mais um dedo dentro de Taeyong, agora com quase toda a sua mão ali. Fazia movimentos mais rápidos, agressivos, girando a mão no interior do outro e encontrando sua próstata, arrancando vários gemidos deste. Ele sorria vendo o outro lutando para conseguir falar.

"E-eu quero... hm..." Ele engoliu o ar, tentando o seu máximo dizer o que queria, mas a sensação era tão boa que não conseguia controlar os gemidos ao saírem de sua boca. "Eu quero que você me bata. Forte." Ele disse, sem fôlego. Jaehyun sorriu largo, suas covinhas enfeitando o seu rosto perverso. Em um segundo, sua mão se chocou com a bunda de Taeyong, quase que no mesmo instante deixando uma marca vermelha. Ele riu.

"Você gosta disso, né? Gosta quando eu te bato assim." Ele dizia, batendo mais, ainda mais forte. Taeyong pulava a cada tapa, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, conforme o mesmo acontecia com seu pau, que agora sujava os lençóis de pré-gozo. "Não é?" Jaehyun sussurrou, indo ainda mais longe com sua mão dentro de Taeyong e cutucando sua próstata, o que o fez gritar.

"S-sim." Ele achou que deveria o responder, gemendo algumas palavras para ele, enquanto ele continuava a marcar sua bunda com a sua mão. Taeyong achou que fosse desmaiar de tesão. Ele descobriu que Jaehyun era tudo o que ele sempre desejou. Era incrível como ele era perfeitamente extraordinário no que fazia; como ele era perfeito para Taeyong. Como tudo se encaixava. Aquilo o excitava ainda mais e, aparentemente, Jaehyun também, visto que este de vez em quando tocava seu pau coberto, também gemendo junto a Taeyong. Ele sorriu, vendo que o outro aproveitava isso tanto quanto ele. "Jaehyun. Eu... eu estou pronto." Jaehyun parou e encarou Taeyong nos olhos. Seu olhar era suplicante, tão diferente do Taeyong sempre confiante e cheio de si que ele estava acostumado. Não resistiu àquele olhar tão cheio de desejo e abaixou-se, ficando cara a cara com outro. Deixou que trocassem o ar quente que respiravam antes de atacar sua boca, o tomando inteiramente para si, conforme o virava e deitava ao seu lado. O trazia para mais perto, apertando sua cintura, gemendo contra sua boca. Taeyong sorrateiramente aproximou sua mão da calça do outro, desabotoando-a. Jaehyun partiu o beijo, ajudando o mais velho com o que fazia, tirando sua roupa, agora estando completamente nu para ele. "Você é lindo, Jae." Aquilo fez um choque discorrer pelo seu corpo, parando exatamente na cabeça de seu pau. Taeyong nunca havia o chamado de Jae; nunca o deu nenhum apelido. Ele tomou a boca do outro novamente, subindo em cima dele. Sentou em suas pernas, esticando-se para pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante, seus pênis roçando um no outro com o movimento.

"Quer colocar para mim?" Perguntou, seu olhar intenso em Taeyong. Este sorriu e pegou a camisinha, já fora da embalagem, de suas mãos. A encaixou no pau duro de Jaehyun e, lentamente, a deslizou pelo membro, o fazendo grunhir, conforme dava umas bombeadas.

"Deixa eu ficar por cima?" Taeyong subiu seu olhar para os olhos de Jaehyun, que confirmou com a cabeça, deitando na cama ao seu lado. Ele subiu em cima do outro devagar, sentando em seu colo e apoiando suas mãos em seu abdômen. Olhava para ele, incerto. Estava um pouco nervoso. E se não fosse bom o suficiente para Jaehyun?

"Está tudo bem?" E é claro, Jaehyun ia perceber a inquietude de Taeyong. Ele era tão óbvio. "A gente não faz se não quiser." Jaehyun tinha suas duas mãos ao redor de Taeyong, uma delas acariciava sua coxa, o tranquilizando.

"Não, não. Eu quero." Ele levantou um pouco, o suficiente para ficar na altura da ereção de Jaehyun, posicionando-a em sua entrada. Ainda era incerto em suas ações e o outro percebera o nervosismo dele.

"Quer que eu faça?" Perguntou, sua voz doce em contraste com a dominante de poucos minutos atrás.

"Não, eu... prefiro que você sente." Taeyong saiu de cima do outro rapidamente, dando espaço para que ele sentasse. Jaehyun o fez, ajeitando-se na cama, enquanto apoiava suas costas na cabeceira. Ele levou sua mão até a de Taeyong, o puxando para que voltasse a ficar em seu colo. "Ok." Ele suspirou, voltando a encaixar o pênis em seu ânus.

"Calma, Tae." Jaehyun o tranquilizava, o segurando pela cintura. Taeyong, então, sentindo-se encorajado, desceu vagarosamente, fazendo com que os dois gemessem. Era tão íntimo; era tão perfeito. Era incrível. Estava doendo, sim. Mas Taeyong não podia deixar de se sentir realizado de finalmente estar com Jaehyun assim, dentro dele. Com a sua intimidade dentro dele. Ele esperou tanto por isso que estava atônito, sua mente um completo vazio. "Você está tenso." Jaehyun acariciava seu braço, colando suas testas. "Relaxa, amor. Você está indo bem." Fechou os olhos antes de dar um longo selinho em Taeyong, chupando levemente seu lábio inferior. Ele desceu até o pescoço, deixando ternos beijos na pele sensível de Taeyong. Sua boca fez seu caminho até os ombros, onde ele fez o mesmo e, depois, deitou sua testa ali. Notou que o mais velho estava aos poucos relaxando, então continuou com as suas carícias.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong estava começando a ficar sem fôlego, estava se sentindo estimulado pelos toques de Jaehyun. Ele era tão cuidadoso... Estava o afirmando que está tudo bem. Taeyong não estava mais com receio. Agora relaxado e acostumado com a sensação, começou a se mexer, rebolando em cima do pau de Jaehyun, conforme este ainda tinha sua cabeça deitada em seu ombro. O mais velho sentiu quando ele lhe dava leves mordidas, tentando abafar seus gemidos. O tesão estava aumentando de novo e Taeyong começou a se sentir eufórico. Ele se segurou na cabeceira com as duas mãos, se puxando, empurrando ainda mais o pau de Jaehyun, atingindo seu ponto de prazer. Uma energia discorreu por todo o seu corpo, o encorajando a levantar-se um pouco e cair com tudo no colo do outro. Ele começou a acelerar seu ritmo, Jaehyun apertando sua cintura, sua coxa, o ajudando a movimentar-se. Ele quicava cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais frenético, a euforia disparada. Ele precisava de mais de Jaehyun, ele queria ouvi-lo. Ele puxou sua cabeça para trás, beijando ferozmente o pescoço exposto, marcando-o com um chupão. Sua mãos exploravam cada parte do torso de Jaehyun, apertando-o, arranhando-o.

Até que Jaehyun teve demais e o jogou na cama, Taeyong caindo exatamente onde estavam os travesseiros. Ele se segurou para não gemer alto com a ação repentina do outro, mas estava sendo difícil de se segurar quando ele o encarava tão voraz. Jaehyun se inclinou para colocar sua boca em um dos mamilos de Taeyong, o chupando com força. Fez o mesmo com o outro antes de ir até a boca dele e o beijar com gosto, ao mesmo tempo que o penetrou novamente. Ele não estava mais sendo cuidadoso, fodia o outro com toda a sua vontade, seu desejo pelo corpo alheio, conforme passeava sua boca em qualquer lugar que ela alcançasse da pele exposta de Taeyong. Este chorava com tamanho prazer e tentava ao máximo não gritar nem gemer tão alto, pois era tarde e Jaehyun tinha vizinhos. Mas era tudo tão bom, tão perfeito. Jaehyun era tão incrível. Ele não conseguiu segurar alguns quando o mais novo o atingia sem dó na sua próstata, gemendo junto com ele. Quando Jaehyun resolveu pegar em seus pulsos e os segurar acima de sua cabeça, Taeyong não aguentou. Deixou escapar um choro, enquanto sentia que estava chegando no seu ápice. De repente, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, fazer mais nada. Os sons que emitia eram involuntários, seus olhos reviravam e ele finalmente sentiu o alívio que esperava, gozando em todo o seu abdômen e na colcha de Jaehyun. Este continuou o fodendo por mais algum tempo, até que também ejaculou; de uma forma tão extraordinária, que nunca havia imaginado que um dia o faria.

Ele soltou os pulsos de Taeyong, o beijando com vontade com os remanescentes de tesão que tinha. Ambos estavam ofegantes e suados, porém extasiados. Jaehyun tirou seu pênis de dentro de Taeyong, ambos suspirando com a ação. Taeyong sorria, exausto. O outro saiu de cima dele, caminhando até o banheiro para jogar fora a camisinha usada. Ele voltou um tempo depois com uma toalha de rosto molhada e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Quer tomar um banho?" Perguntou, enquanto limpava a barriga de Taeyong com a toalha. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, focado em Jaehyun. Seu olhar estava distante, como se ele estivesse em outro lugar, mas não ali. "Vou pegar umas roupas para você e uma toalha. Pode ir para o banheiro, ok?" Disse, já se levantando e vestindo sua cueca, logo em seguida saindo do quarto para levar a toalha até a área de serviço. Ao voltar, Taeyong já havia entrado no banheiro, então foi até seu guarda-roupa procurar algo que ele pudesse usar. Também pegou, no alto, uma toalha limpa e fez seu caminho até a porta do banheiro, batendo nela.

"O-oi?" O outro respondeu, sua voz falhando ao fazê-lo. Jaehyun estranhou, mas ignorou.

"Onde quer que eu coloque as roupas e a toalha?"

"Ah... A porta está aberta." Ele soou fanho e Jaehyun podia dizer que não era só pelo banheiro abafado. Entrou suavemente, vendo a figura do outro atrás do vidro, de costas para ele. Colocou as coisas no toalheiro e, por um momento, não sabia o que fazer. Ficou apenas ali, parado, enquanto ouvia o outro tomar banho. Ele olhou de volta para o vidro e viu que o outro também estava imóvel. Sentiu uma tensão os envolver e não sabia o porquê.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chama, ok?" Disse, ouvindo o outro murmurar alguma coisa, enquanto fazia seu caminho para sair. Quando estava na porta, quase saindo, Taeyong o chamou.

"Jaehyun?"

"Sim?" Ele voltou, sentindo-se esperançoso. O outro ia falar algo para ele. E ele estava esperando isso acontecer.

"Eu..." Ele ia falar. Mas parou no meio de seus pensamentos. Eles o pararam. "Ahn, nada."

"Ok..." Jaehyun finalmente saiu, um tanto decepcionado. Um tanto triste. A noite foi tão incrível, porque eles estão agindo assim agora?

Ele estava terminando de arrumar a cama quando Taeyong saiu do banheiro. Todo vestido em suas roupas. Jaehyun sorriu.

"Já arrumei a cama e tirei os lençóis sujos. Se você sentir frio, tem aquela coberta ali."

"Ah... não precisa. Está calor." Taeyong riu.

"Nunca se sabe, né." Jaehyun deu de ombros. "Agora eu vou tomar meu banho." Deu um beijo na testa do mais velho, pegando sua roupa que estava na cômoda e indo ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestindo em roupas confortáveis e limpas. Sentia-se mais leve. Taeyong já estava deitado em sua cama, provavelmente dormindo, quando voltou ao seu quarto. Deitou ao seu lado, devagar para não incomodá-lo. Ficou o observando por alguns minutos, admirando sua face enquanto dormia. Em um momento, levou sua mão próxima ao rosto do mais velho, sem tocá-lo. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, ainda o olhando.

"Eu gosto de você muito mais do que pensa, Taeyong." Sussurrou.  
E, assim, deitou em seu ombro. Assim, fechou seus olhos, sorrindo contra a pele em sua boca. Assim, passando um braço pelo corpo de Taeyong, o trazendo para perto, dormiu respirando de seu cheiro, sentindo seu calor. Pela primeira vez, dormiu ao lado de seu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> então... é isso. ou não.
> 
> [também postado no [spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/pprsasa)]


End file.
